


Trade Deadline

by cricketnationrise



Series: Nurseyweek2021 [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Derek "Nursey" Nurse Has Two Moms, Future Fic, M/M, NHL!Dex, NHL!Nursey, Nurseyweek2021, and Two Kids, married d-partners give me seratonin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricketnationrise/pseuds/cricketnationrise
Summary: Nursey's having a bad day, but at least he can come home to his husband.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Series: Nurseyweek2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151096
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Trade Deadline

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 4 of Nurseyweek 2021: Future. No small amount of wish fulfillment here. No sir.

_X_

Nursey’s day had been shitty. He was missing his kids since they decided they want to go to summer camp for two weeks this year. Dex was going to leave soon for preseason training with the Bruins like every year. And his coach had called him earlier to tell him that he’d be getting a new D-partner. Again. That made five in seven years.

But Nursey could focus on the positives. He could. It was a beautiful summer day. His kids were coming home this weekend. And Dex was around for another two weeks before he had to report to Boston. His moms were coming over tomorrow for dinner. Positives.

He’s listening to his hype playlist on his walk home to try to combat the depressive spiral. And it sort of works. If nothing else, he’s always happy to see his husband after a long day.

_X_

“Deeeeeexy, I’m home!” He sails through the front door and only manages to avoid falling on his face through a series of intense acrobatics. Righting himself, he’s hanging up his coat and taking his shoes off when his husband’s yell makes his heart stop.

“Nursey get in here!”

Nursey drops his stuff and runs. He’s not heard Will yell like that off the ice, and not for years.

“Will? Are you hurt? What’s wrong?” Nursey skids into the room on one shoe, panting hard and looking for blood.

“Nothing’s wrong, babe. I just really need you to look at this email.” Now that he is closer, Nursey can see that Dex looks excited, not hurt. Dex is almost vibrating out of his skin trying not to burst with the news. Nursey leans over the laptop, absentmindedly kissing Dex on the cheek as he goes.

> _Dear Mr. Poindexter-Nurse,_
> 
> _We are delighted to offer you a position on the New York Rangers for the upcoming season._

Nursey is sure there is more in the email, but his vision is getting too blurry from tears to make sense of the words. He turns to his husband in delight.

“HOLY SHIT BABE!” Nursey flings his arms around Dex and Dex’s arms come up in answer, his face immediately tucking into Nursey’s neck.

“I – I can’t believe it, babe. We get to play together again.”

“Poindexter-Nurse and Nurse-Poindexter. The play-by-play guys are going to have even more of a field day than they already do when we play each other.”

Dex gives a little watery laugh. He pulls back, eyes shining with happiness. “I can’t believe it. It finally happened. I’ll get to spend so much more time with you and the kids.”

“You deserve it babe. I’m so glad the GM went for it. Mia and Farrah are gonna be over the moon to see you so much. And my moms are going to have us over all the time now that you’ll be based here as well. No more commuting from Boston for you.”

“Did you ever think in college that we’d end up here?” Dex asks.

“Not even a little bit,” Nursey kisses Dex once firmly and pulls back, beaming, “Our life has been so amazing I’m glad I couldn’t predict even one minute of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @cricketnationrise


End file.
